PUZZLE
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Ele só queria destruir aquela perfeição.


Não era seu instinto destrutivo falando mais alto. Ele só queria espalhar as peças do quebra-cabeça, acabar com a insuportável superfície cheia de ranhuras, plana no colo do outro menino. Deveriam ser mais de cinco mil, eram pequenas - muito pequenas. Mas ele conseguia identificar qual delas era a seguinte em seu jogo lânguido e irritante. Mello sentiu a raiva subir-lhe até a garganta, era um momento demorado e ridículo de se assistir.

Então por que o fazia? Porque esperava que ele errasse, era por isso. Esperava que por um momento, um único instante de dúvida, aquele albino desgraçado cometesse um erro. Era por isso que se escondia atrás do batente e observava Near, Nate, N colocar uma por uma cada peça desgraçada - tantas quanto as risadas que ouvia. Apesar de serem só as crianças brincando no pátio do orfanato e o motivo de seu riso não ser o loiro, logicamente; Mello se irritava, queria afundar a cabeça de cada uma na terra fofa do jardim.

Mil e duzentos. Mil duzentos e um. Mil duzentos e dois. Ele contava, desde o primeiro.

L o chamaria de mesquinha por muitas coisas; antes do orfanato seu passatempo preferido fora quebra-cabeças. Mello solucionava todos, não demorava nem errava; o encaixe de um par era claro, seus olhos castanhos só precisavam percorrer uma única vez a peça para saber qual era seu lugar em seu jogo.

Mas então, ele veio.

A pequena criança albina. Quieta por prepotência ou timidez? Não sabia. Era mais novo ou tinham a mesma idade? Não sabia. Mello sabia que ele era mais rápido com os quebra-cabeças. Demorava a fazer seus movimentos, mas quando começava nada o distraía, sua droga de mundo se resumia a um jogo sem sentido e utilidade.

No início não importava e ele achou que nunca importaria, mas Mello não sabia que se enganava. Ele ria arrogante, pois um jogo de criança não dizia nada em relação à inteligência. Mas o que dizia? Cartas e suas estratégias, resolução de testes de lógica, resultados de teste de Q.I, capacidade de prestar atenção em mil coisas ao seu redor? Isso dizia alguma coisa? As congratulações de dúzias de crianças superdotadas o reconhecendo como o mais inteligente? Isso dizia alguma coisa?

Mello fora inferior em todas; ele em nada era superior àquele albino maldito. Tudo o que o bastardo fazia era perfeito; seus testes eram os de notas mais altas, sem falhas - apesar de passar o dia montando os malditos quebra cabeças, ou lendo seus malditos livros estrangeiros; seu jeito calmo de sociopata, de modo improvável, chamava mais amigos para perto; suas roupas, que mais pareciam pijamas ridículos, eram perfeitamente brancas - apesar dele passar o dia sentado no chão.

Até mesmo quando arrumava a caixa de giz de cera, encaixava os pares quebrados, fazendo com que a superfície ficasse uniforme e imaculada.

A imperfeição não lhe pertencia.

Nada do que era humano lhe pertencia.

L sempre dizia que era a imperfeição que mostrava a verdadeira face do homem, era a imperfeição que fazia de todos iguais.

Nate, aquela criança quieta - quase cabisbaixa- deveria ter uma falha! Deveria falhar!

Alguma hora, em algum momento. Era insuportável! A perfeição lhe tirara a vivacidade. A perfeição arruinara sua paciência com os mortais tão abaixo? Era por isso que parecia sempre tão entediado? Era esse o motivo de sua arrogância?

Não era seu instinto destrutivo falando mais alto. Era o de sobrevivência, que agonizava em sua garganta querendo gritar, tão logo que era suprimido por Mello, que ainda tinha controle de uma pequena parte de sua imperfeição.

Ele trincou os dentes; ainda contando sem se perder, ainda observando o vulto branco arrumar seu passatempo, ainda esperando que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Um erro. Só uma merda de erro!

"Você não precisa ficar se escondendo atrás da porta, Mello" disse o pequeno perfeito sem nem mesmo desviar o olhar frio das peças postas no chão enfileiradas, colunas contendo o mesmo número de peças dispostas à frente do albino.

Ele parecia atemporal parado na biblioteca do orfanato, a pele pálida como mármore ajudava com as aparências; já a expressão imutável, corroborava.

"Sei o que devo ou não fazer, Nathaniel" respondeu mal educado, a prepotência evidente em seu tom, apesar de infantil.

"Pensei que fosse regra do orfanato não pronunciar o nome verdadeiro dos residentes, Mihael" o sarcasmo ficou somente em sua voz baixa, sua expressão inalterada.

Qual era a graça de ser sarcástico e não mostrar um sorriso de escárnio? Qual era o propósito de se divertir à custa do outro, se não havia divertimento, afinal?

Nunca iria compreendê-lo.

"Pois é." O loiro deu uma risada presa, como se ele estivesse vencendo a pequena batalha de palavras. Mas não importava. Nada importava, Near era mais hábil. Sempre era.

"Por que não me ajuda?" o garoto desviou finalmente os olhos vítreos para o rosto de Mello, como se sua utilidade fosse adquirida naquele instante. Parecia um pedido, mas também parecia caridade.

"Por que você é tão prepotente?" estava indignado, sua voz alta saiu em um murmúrio. Ele apertou a barra de sua camisa escura de mangas compridas preferida, era exatamente o oposto do pijama alvo de N.

"Estou te pedindo." ele apoiou o jogo no chão de madeira." Vê? Ou a desconfiança é inerente, Keehl?" saiu um barulho estranho e suprimido de sua boca, parecia a risada de um louco ou de alguém que nunca rira.

"A melhor qualidade de um detetive é a desconfiança, River" Mello abaixou-se para fitar Near nos olhos no momento da derrota eminente de sua disputa de argumentos inicialmente sem significado.

"Certo, certo. Já que está sentado por que não me ajuda?" ele revirou os olhos azuis gélidos e entediados.

Mello bufou com comentário imbecil vindo daquele desprezível gênio. Mas, enfim, sentou-se acatando ao pedido de Nate.

"Você sabe qual é a diferença entre um super-dotado e um gênio?" o loiro perguntou sem timidez, sempre direto ao ponto. Perguntara para Near parecer um imbecil quando respondesse errado e visse que a sua resposta era a mais lógica. Sem falhas de continuidade em seu pensamento.

"Posso pensar em tantas quanto as peças desse jogo" Near levantou os olhos para encarar os lábios crispados do colega de orfanato. "Mas nunca conseguiria chegar à mesma conclusão que você. Afinal, não o compreendo."

"Um superdotado é tão inteligente quanto o gênio, talvez até mais." ele disse entre os dentes, cerrando os olhos com sua crença nas próprias ambições "Mas o gênio é eterno! Ele deixa sua marca na História. Ele não permite que as pessoas o esqueçam"

"E você se considera um gênio? Você se considera capaz de fazer algo inédito?" perguntou com os olhos inquisidores, apesar da expressão cativa de seu rosto inexpressivo.

Ele sorriu largo.

Sim, talvez fosse.

Trabalhar. Juntos. Trabalhar juntos. As palavras obscureciam sua mente como uma pequena maldição. Um par de palavras, maldição interminável.

Trabalhar juntos? Nunca! Era impossível. Como fazê-lo?

L deveria ter feito seu trabalho direito. Deveria ter escolhido um único! Não havia espaço para dois e Mello provaria isso. Mello destruiria qualquer um que o impedisse de ser o número um, o único. Não era seu desejo destrutivo falando mais alto, era seu direito à herança de L.

Trabalhar juntos?

Mello arrumava a pequena mochila, em seu quarto, que tão logo que saísse não seria mais seu. A partida era a única resposta, pois nem o maldito Roger o iria obrigar a ficar.

"Você vai mesmo embora."

Mello escutou a voz vinda de baixo, do rastejante Near; parado ao lado da porta, agachado e fitando o chão com o olhar desanimado. Parecia tão pálido quanto um fantasma. L também estaria assim?

"Me de uma foto sua" Pedido ou ordem? Tinha lógica ou propósito?

"Vai usá-la para que?" perguntou sem pretensão, escondendo a curiosidade em um tom de indiferença.

Pôde ouvir a risada louca de Near. Maldito! Maldito!

"Só não quero me esquecer de você, Mihael keehl" o albino sorriu, os olhos azuis se comprimindo. Uma nova expressão, um sorriso de escárnio.

Ele riu e pegou a fotografia no bolso. Sua imagem.

"Pode ficar. Ninguém, além de você, vai precisar dela, Nathaniel" disse em meio às risadas. Queria socá-lo.

"Não esperava outra resposta" o garoto menor pegou a foto. E apesar de suas palavras, ainda não acreditava que Mello realmente deixaria uma foto sua no orfanato. Deixaria sobre seus cuidados. Ele só estava sendo emotivo novamente.

Mello pegou sua mochila e saiu, deixando seu rival olhar enquanto ele se afastava, deixando que o maldito lhe jogasse pragas intermináveis, deixando que sua imperfeição lhe causasse inveja.

Seria do seu modo, ele sabia. Fora do orfanato tudo seria feito à sua maneira.

À sua maneira mudaria o mundo? Sim, talvez fosse capaz.

N/A: Near e Mello estão longe de serem meus personagens favoritos, mas fiquei com vontade de seguir o tema rivalidade. Enfim, eu voltei a escrever sobre Death Note, espero que gostem.

Deixem Reviews ! XD


End file.
